Fate Shattered Branch
by Sun Zelretch
Summary: In the finite branch of possibilities and realities, an anomaly was born. What should not have been was born and what must happen was rewritten. Now it's up to Fate to guide where this might end.
1. Chapter 1

_Crimson eyes look out through the vast green wasteland he lives in, unseeing but knowing._

"_Das Material ist aus Silber und Eisen. Der Grundstein ist aus Stein und dem Großherzog des Vertrag. Der Ahn ist mein großer Meister Schweinorg."_

_He has forgotten how long he has stood here, just watching the strands of grass stray in the low wind of his Paradise [Hell]._

"_Schutz gegen einen heftigen Wind. Schließ alle Tore, geh aus der Krone, zirkulier die Gabelung nach dem König."_

_Some days he wishes to have not gone the path he followed, others he reveals in the solitude and solidarity of this place._

"_Füll, füll, füll, füll, füll."_

_Stray memories would filter into his mind. Of battles fought and honors gained._

"_Es wird fünfmal wiederholt. Nur ist es die volle Zeit gebrochen.  
__－__Satz.  
Du überläßt alles mir, mein Schicksal überläßt alles deinem Schwert."_

_They all feel foreign and false to him, feeling he has not earned them. And never will as he continues to stare across his wasteland._

"_Das basiert auf dem Gral, antwort wenn du diesem Willen und diesem Vernunftgrund folgst."_

"...I do…"

_He answers, the foreign words echoing in his Soul, his hold on his precious gift tightening. One of the few given by his teacher._

"_Liegt das Gelübde hier. Ich bin die Güte der ganzen Welt. Ich bin das Böse der ganzen Welt."_

_The beating of drums sound in his ears, the sounds of war and battle filling his mind as his body tightened as it dissipated from his Haven [Hell]._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The room was alit with arcane light, as if the world was rippling as power filled the room, ancient and malevolent. A shout was heard from a woman, in her palm a blue gem slowly cracking into dust that whirls around a blood red magic circle.

"Du bist der Himmel mit dreien Wortseelen. Komm, aus dem Kreis der Unterdrückung, der Schutzgeist der Balkenwaage－!"

And suddenly, the room was quiet as all the energy of the room condensed above the circle, pushing up dust and soot blinding everyone involved.

But just as quickly a gust of unnatural wind swirls around the circle, pushing the unwanted debri away to reveal a man.

Twin pairs of red eyes stare at each other before one of them smirks in assures confidence as they push back a strand of golden hair.

"You look younger than I thought you would, Child of Light."

The Golden haired woman was given a feral grin by said man as they lean in closer to them, using a red barbed spear as a crutch.

"So you're my Master missy? Lancer class Servant, Cú Chulainn of Ulster. Show me how you'll handle me."

His words were a mix of taunting and introductory as he tilts his down to stare down the blonde woman with an almost feral expression.

But his words just slid off her as if she had no care for them. Instead she turns around as she walks away, towards a staircase that leads upstairs. As she did she gave him a parting words.

"Rin, Hound. Remember that name for it's the name of the winner of the Holy Grail War."

The door was left open as Rin left the room as a grinning Cu digest her words. Before too long he whistles as he follows her steps up but not before commenting at his summoning.

"This will be fun, I can just feel it."

**A clock ticks ever slowly as Fate goes ever onwards.**


	2. Surprise in the Dark

In the darkness of light, the stars sparkles with unending life above the city. All the while, the full Moon shines its own pale imitation over the city below.

It is for this reason that Rin likes coming to the rooftop of the school building. It shows how even asleep the world moves on with life. A part of her wishes she could do the same.

"Don't like the smell of the city, but the sights is quite a beauty."

At the comment from her Servant, as he materialized near her, a sigh of annoyance was barely held back. The melancholic look she had dissipating into an annoyed look.

Turning around, she looks on as they leaned against the stairway entrance with a relaxed look. Her eyes harden a bit at that, body moving without hesitation as she steps up to his relaxed form.

An easygoing grin flashed at her as she jabs a finger into the Servants chest with a piercing glare with her red eyes.

"Who said you could materialize?"

The hand with which her Command Seals lay twitch, but she ignores it. Yet Cu didn't, his grin seemingly widening into a smirk. Tilting his head down, he nods at her patronizingly.

"The same person who thought it was a good idea to wander in the night before the War commences, while sending their servant away."

His words were teasing, but also had a tint of worry. Even though she knew it was for the chance of them losing even before the first battle, she can't help but have her heart beat.

But nothing shown on her irritated face, but she does nod taking a moment to look him over.

Clad in metal armor with the edges around his neck having tuffs of white fur, most likely wolf. Hair a wild mess and red eyes having an almost perpetual bloodlust and cockiness. A Irish Hero in every sense of the word.

"_He's __**mine**__."_

A dark voice whispers in the back of her mind. Ignoring it for now, she turns her back on him her legs taking her back to the railing. Leaning on the rails on her arms, she asks him for a report.

"Have you found any of the other Masters and Servants."

A scoff was her reply, the sound of ruffling clothes and armor settling next to her. Tilting her head slightly, she watches the Lancer as he leans against the cement edge next to her. His posture was almost bored while he relays what he found in his scouting.

"I only tracked one down. He was a big man with a loud voice, kept his Master nearby. A hooded girl was next to the Master as well, they didn't feel natural."

A golden eyebrow raised at that and a scoff answered her as he continues.

"Don't know their class, but seemed like someone who likes the frontlines from what I saw of their body."

Humming at the information she tries to think which clas-

The sound of a blast hits her ears, her eyes widening. The floor underneath her crumpling away even with her flailing hands looking a hold-

Her stomach falls to the bottom of her feet while a sudden gust of wind flew past her face as her body stops it sudden descent.

Looking up she could see Lancer's face while he holds her close and the wrecked rooftop of the roof nearby. It looked like it was hit by a missile. She could see some of the upper floors collapse but the building barely stayed standing.

Snapping out of her observations, she quickly settles her footing when Cu lets her down and brings out his crimson spear. Which was right on time with what seemed like a cannonball flies straight at him.

All she saw was a flash of red while twin explosions rocks behind her, golden hair whizzing around her face from the force. Even through these obstacles she could barely make out a shape landing in front of them. Barely blinking, she was back in Cu's arms, this time able to keep her sense of direction. Quickly they moved away from the School's field. A smart move since it had been a clear range for, what was likely, the Archer Servant to bombard them from afar.

The rustling of leaves fills her ears for a second and she finds herself laid on a grassy mount, surrounded by trees. It seems like Lancer took them to the outskirts of the city. Taking a breath she starts to stand up, infront of her was the Hound of Culann with his back turned to her as he looks around.

Hearing a rustling she turns around, a hand rising with an incantation at the tip of her tongue. But it was for naught as she saw what had made the sound. It was a pebble with a marking etched into its surface. A screen of Mana suddenly surrounds them as the Rune's Lancer spread around created a type of Territory for them.

"Intel."

Her words were swift and Lancer answers in kind.

"It was the Servant from before, he somehow tracked me while keeping their presence down."

A growl leaves the Irish Hero's throat at the incompetence on his part, but he can't help, but be impressed at the other Servant's ingenuity.

"Armaments."

"They have a damn cannon!"

Before she could retort the ground under her shakes as she looks up at the cracked boundary and the dust blocking her view of the outside. A plan has to be made and soon. Otherwise they would die without even a chance at victory.


End file.
